Ice Cream Party
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Post "Shadow Dance". Rogue agrees to go on a date with Pieto...and...well...hilarious ensues. Pointless Rietro, as Musachan might say.


Ice Cream Party 

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: The almighty God, Stan Lee!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

                Howdy doo dee folks! It's me, Snow Illusion! Well, this is pointless Rietro. If you don't know what that is, its Pietro/Rogue. So if you don't like the Rietro pairing, please leave now, I don't want any flames. And for those of you who stayed…YAY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

                "Uh…Ah dunno Pietro."

"But Roguey, you promised!" Pietro whined, spinning around Rogue three times, producing a whirlwind of human flesh.

"Fine…jus' stop doin' tha'!" Rogue demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and stopping amidst the hyper Pietro.

"Yay!"

"How did Ah ever end up like this?…" Rogue groaned, continuing to walk towards their destination.

A hand fast as lightning grasped onto her wrist. Her eyes widened in horror as her boots screeched on the hard concrete.

Pietro inched his face in front of Rogue's. He pursed his lips and his eyes widened, blinking numerously.

His lips curved into a devious smile. "Because you want to kiss me, you want to love me…" he sang, dancing around her.

Rogue sighed. "I knew getting you Miss Congeniality was a bad idea…"

Pietro continued to sing and dance while Rogue made her way to the ice cream parlor.

"Oh Kurt, stop it!"

Rogue stopped. Giggling.

"Kurt!"

Rogue flattened herself by a nearby wall.

"Oh Amanda, zis eez nuzzing!"

Rogue peeped around the edge of the wall. Her mouth dropped open and she quickly spun back around on the wall.

Pietro, still dancing and singing, made his way over to the frightened Rogue. 

"You want to…"

Pietro's singing was abruptly cut off by Rogue's hand; his muffled sounds could still be heard trying to struggle there way though Rogue's biker glove.

After ten seconds, he stopped and slumped his shoulders. His azure eyes darted from side to side excitedly every two seconds.

Rogue curiously looked around for a couple of seconds before removing her hand.

"What is---"

"Shh!!!"

Pietro continued in a whisper. "What is it?" He backed up against the wall next to Rogue.

Rogue made a signal with her hand to the other side of the wall.

Slyly, Pietro twisted and contorted himself over Rogue and to the other side of the wall to see the horrendous sight.

His body whipped back into place with a horror-stricken face. Rogue nodded.

"On three…" Pietro started.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!" they both shouted together, jumping over to the other side of the brick wall.

"WE caught ya red handed!" Rogue cried defiantly. She smiled smugly to herself.

Kurt and Amanda stared blankly.

"Um…Rogue…ve were laughing and eeting ice cream…if zat eez okay veeth you." Kurt laughed at his own joke.

"Ah-ha! So you admit it!" Pietro exclaimed, running behind Kurt and placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt cringed.

"Admit doing what?" Amanda asked, standing up from her table. "To having a good time, laughing, eating ice cream!?!" she yelled, a burning tinge of red rising up into her tan cheeks.

"I think someone needs Anger Management classes…" Pietro teased.

"GAH!!!" Amanda exploded. "FIRST THE DANCE WAS CRASHED, THEN KURT WAS AFRAID TO SHOW ME HE WAS A MUTANT, THEN YOU RUINED OUR DATE! PLUS, DR. HEMMENSTEIN SAID I WAS **_PROGRESSING!!!"_**

Rogue, Pietro, and Kurt blinked.

"Um…honey…jus' seet down…ve'll get you all cleaned up and give Dr. Hammenstein a call…"

Amanda grabbed her hair, screamed, and ran off.

"Amanda! Vait!"

And with that, he ran after her.

For a few seconds, Rogue and Pietro blinked in synchronization. Then, the peaceful silence was broken by their heavy laughs.

Rogue and Pietro laughed their throats out, tears flowing down their cheeks, their bodies jerking in spasms. After a while, they grabbed onto each other and laughed, their giggles combining and becoming louder. Eventually, they slumped down to the concrete, their laughs suppressing into tiny hiccups every now and then.

"Oh man Pietro, tha' was great. Ah don't think Ah've laughed tha' hard in years!"

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Rogue giggled to herself and hoisted herself up from the ground. She wiped her black clothes a couple of times to get all the dust off before pulling Pietro by the collar.

"Alraight Petey, layt's gets this ova with."

"Roguey, I think you're having a little too much fun…"

"Don' taille me wha' tah do!"

She dragged him for five more minutes, an elongated silence growing inadvertently between the two teenagers.

"Um…so…" Pietro dragged out, trying to spark up a conversation. Rogue didn't respond; her boots continuing to make a hollow beats on the cold hard ground.

"We're here," Rogue stated, letting Pietro fall to the ground. A little 'gak!' was heard as Pietro's body made contact with concrete. He immediately got up, wrapping his arm around Rogue's shoulders. She growled and he looked embarrassed: taking his arm away.

"Can I take your order?" a very pimpled junior asked from behind the stand. His eyes were slanted sleepily, and his mouth was open just a crack while his lips hung lazily. Grease shined from his face while he swung back and forth impatiently on the balls of his feet.

"Yes…" Pietro smirked in a much lower voice than his normal. He propped one of his elbows on the counter and cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Me and my lady friend (he emphasized on 'lady') would like two double malt medium milkshakes, chocolate, a vanilla ice cream cone, but with chocolate fudge, and I want the chocolate fudge on the side, and if you can't do that, cancel the fudge, another vanilla ice cream cone, but this one with sprinkles, and only if they're rainbow, and if they're not rainbow, cancel the whole thing and give us two small chocolate cones." Pietro smiled. 

The order-taker stared.

"Did you get all that?" Pietro asked. Rogue blew a stray lock of hair away from her face.

The order-taker nodded.

"Good." Pietro grinned widely and showed off his pearl white teeth.

"Oh Roguey!" Pietro cried in a happy mood, swinging around to face her.

"What?" she groaned, staring blankly in front of her.

"We gotta get a seat!" he squealed, racing over to numerous seats and randomly yelling, "This one!" or "No, this is a perfect seat for my Roguey!" and "I found it!"

Rogue narrowed her eyes and pointed to the seat closest to her. "Right here," she ordered, in a steel-like voice.

Pietro zipped over to her and cocked his right eyebrow. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Yes," she demanded, pulling out her chair and sitting in it. She pointed to the other chair. 

"Sit."

"You're scaring me Roguey."

"Sit! I wanna get this stupid date ova with!"

"O…kay…" Pietro, slowly and deliberately, sat down on his chair.

"Number fourteen!" came the squashy voice of the order-taker.

Pietro glanced at a piece of paper that appeared out of nowhere and smiled from ear to ear.

"That's us,  Roguey!"

"Wonderful!" Rogue replied with false enthusiasm.

As Pietro was getting their order, Rogue curiously looked around. It was an ordinary Dairy Queen: so why did Rogue feel so…different? Almost like a normal person.

Rogue cringed. "Ugh…normal people."

About a half of a second later, Pietro appeared with their order.

"You're food my lady," Pietro joked, setting her drink and her cone in front of her.

She smiled sarcastically. "Thank you, my good sir," she replied, taking a drink from her malt.

"So…this is a normal date?" Rogue asked, licking her chocolate ice cream.

Pietro nodded. "Unfortunately. Kinda sucks, doesn't it?" he replied, sticking his cone in his face, causing the dark brown ice cream to smush all over the bottom portion of his face.

Rogue laughed. "You are makin' such a mess!" she cried in giggles, handing him some plain colored napkins.

His eyes slyly moved from side to side. He smirked as Rogue stared confusingly.

"No…you are."

Rogue didn't have time to respond.

In a split second, Pietro had shoved his ice cream all over Rogue's face.

Her mouth bogged up and down like a fish out of water, but no sound came out: while creamy ice cream dripped down her face.

"You so did not jus' do tha'," Rogue managed to say, still frozen in her chair.

"Oh, I so just did, girlfriend," Pietro mocked, getting up from his seat and blowing Rogue a raspberry.

Without any warning, Rogue's ice cream went flying…and landed on Pietro's face and in his hair.

He let out a surprised "Uh!" and they both stared indefinitely at each other, covered in chocolate ice cream.

Rogue let out a humongous chuckle, grabbed her malt, ripped open the top, and flung it towards Pietro. It made a splash and stained his mauve t-shirt.

"Gotch ya!" she exclaimed defiantly before bolting up from her seat.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Pietro challenged, throwing random slushes of ice cream and malt. Rogue shrieked playfully and hit behind chairs and tables.

"Little Petey's gonna get little Roguey," Pietro said barely above a whisper, creeping around quietly as a cat and holding a hunk of ice cream in his right hand.

He jumped in front of a char and a little yell was heard as a familiar thud sounded.

"PIETRO! YOU RUINED MY SHIRT!" Rogue screamed insanely, giggling the whole while. Before Pietro could claim winner, Rogue ran up to the counter and jumped over it. She skidded in front of the junior.

"Do you have any ice cream here?" she asked breathlessly, panting almost.

The junior pointed, his eyes wide with horror as the girl covered in ice cream and malt dashed to the cupboard and grabbed a carton of mint-chocolate ice cream.

At once, she dug her glove into the frozen milk and started trying to hit Pietro. He moved every time, and the ice creams failed to hit their target.

"Miss me!" Pietro squealed, zipping around the Dairy Queen a couple of times.

Rogue smiles sadistically as an idea came to mind.

"Look, Pietro! Mariah Carey!"

"Where!?!"

SPLAT. A whole spoonful of green and black ice cream hit Pietro.

Rogue exploded in giggles and jumped over the counter and dumped all the rest of the ice cream on the floor. She backed up and ran straight towards it. Because of the ice cream, Rogue slid throughout the whole Dairy Queen and ended up collapsing into Pietro. They both wobbled and then toppled over, laughing all the while.

"Oh Pietro…" Rogue started, ending with a loud laugh. She was now on top of him, and they were both dripping, and practically swimming, in ice cream.

"Yes, my dear?" Pietro asked through ice cream.

Rogue flashed a rare smile. "Thanks. For everahthang."

Pietro nodded. "Anytime."

And right there, in the deserted Dairy Queen, at 9:00 at night, the two mutants slowly leaned into each other.

And they kissed. Not fully, or hard, but through the thick brown, green, and black ice cream; and although they didn't exactly touch lips, they could feel the sparks of each other's love flow through the ice cream. And they kissed. 

"Now that, my friend, is NOT a normal date," Pietro commented: him and Rogue both smiling.

The order-taker walked in and fainted.

Fin 

______________________________________________________________________________________

                Okay, now here is the boring Author's Note in which I ask you to review the story. Well, guess what, I'm not going to put that; because whenever I read the author pleading to review, that makes me want to review less. So, I'm just going to say thanks. Thanks for reading the story.


End file.
